


Why is Castiel Attracted to Meg?

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc





	Why is Castiel Attracted to Meg?

This originally started out as 'the other day, I was talking to my friend.' That was actually weeks ago. I kept putting it aside and putting it aside and writing other things and reading other things and being depressed and still depressed and now I've got a little more than 24 hours to do this meta and a little Destiel purgatory fic before the new episode tomorrow night, and I'm tearing my hair out because the words are in my head and they are not coming out.

Shall we try again?

It was brought to my attention recently (better?) that Meg and Castiel are the only ones the other is attracted to, at least that we've seen.

When we have seen Castiel with his wives (Amelia and Daphne, to remind you), there is no great passion. In fact, both times, doesn't he thank Dean for saving their lives? I don't recall him kissing either one even in a chaste, honey I'm home way or a passionate, praise G-d you're alive way. And yet, we've seen both Castiel and Jimmy have passion and emotion for things.

Most people have a healthy dose of afraid for Castiel. They start with a hesitation especially when he's in full-on Angel of the Lord mode.

Not Meg.

When they meet in Abandon All Hope, he is contained in the holy fire and there's nothing he can do to get out, so he starts a passive task of unwinding the bolts in the venting system above their heads. Meg is taunting him. She does this to everyone; you could call it her thing, but she gets pretty close to him.

She gives him a nickname. Clarence.

She's flirting with him.

She's trying to make him uncomfortable and it really didn't work. It kind of should have – we've seen Castiel uncomfortable (remember the brothel).

When the pipe hits Meg in the back and pushes her into his arms, she's surprised, but initially not bothered by it. She comments on whether or not he can handle her. She actually doesn't become bothered until he drops her into the fire and uses her body as a bridge to escape.

In Caged Heat, they're grouped in the corridor and she's going to take on the hell hounds while they go after Crowley. She could have just asked Castiel for his angel blade. She didn't have to kiss him. They were all working together, and certainly when she stole it, he must have felt it and he could have easily taken it back from her, but he chose not to. (In fact, he trusts her way more than he should more than once.)

Then he grabs her, pushes her up against the wall and kisses her.

Passionately.

Passionately enough to get pointed looks from both Sam and Dean, and then we have Meg's reaction. She's slightly stunned and needs to catch her breath. She's flustered. She does manage to get off that one-liner about 'feeling clean' which gives us in the audience a laugh because we were also WTFing.

We know that Cas, or at least his vessel responds to sexual stimuli - Dean comments on his erection while he's watching the pizza man video in the hotel room.

In putting Meg aside to talk about Cas, and just stating that rather than suggest demons are easy, I'd say that they're willing to go above and beyond to take advantage of every situation (as we'll see later when Meg stays with the Angel of Loose Marbles to watch over him, which benefitted them both).

Why are the only two times that we've seen where Cas was either sexually aroused or sexually acting out were with Meg?

What is it that attracts him to her?

My theory is that _she's the babysitter_.

Yup.

First, when she's being tortured by Demon!Christian she states, "Knock yourself out. It's a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan. Moved to L.A. to be an actress. It's probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her."

Actress from Cheboygan.

Castiel wouldn't have mentioned the resemblance – Dean told him not to talk about the porn. Cas always listens to Dean.

If he had mentioned it, I picture it going something like this:

"Dean, remember on the television – the pizzaman and the babysitter?"

"The porn?"

"Yes, the porn. The babysitter –"

"Cas."

"Yes, Dean."

"What did I tell you about the porno?"

"We don't talk about it, Dean."

"Yes."

"But –"

"Cas."

"Okay, Dean."

Dean's eyes say thanks.

Cas then gets that pissy look on his face and folds his arms over his chest, never mentioning it again.

Having gotten the erection (and it looks like the first time to me based on his reaction to it) from Meg's meatsuit acting in the porn video on television that transferred into an attraction to Meg, who took over the meatsuit. It may even be one of the reasons that he started flirting with her while he was in the holy fire. Yes, he needed time to unscrew the bolt and not be noticed, but having seen Meg in the video responding to the pizzaman, he may have thought that it was a tactic that she would respond to from him, and in fact, did bring her closer.

She tried to emasculate him and he kept her eye contact, and used what he knows of human interaction.

When she fell into him, he wasn't surprised like she was, but he also wasn't just 'thanks for the escape bitch', which says to me that he has some kind of fondness for her.

Any thoughts?


End file.
